


Четвертый уровень

by Menada_Vox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: Заделался продавцом смерти - имей мужество посмотреть шоу смертника.





	Четвертый уровень

После свинцового неба и сугробов Мурмы, обратной дороги с барахлящим голопроектором и депрессивно утилитарных пейзажей космопорта бар Пхичита был подобен глотку живительного коктейля цвета и света. Витаминно, полезно и категорически не рекомендуется натощак. Отабек практично доел оставшиеся рационы ещё на подлёте, всё равно в следующий рейс их брать нельзя, а на стоянке концентратами питались разве что хронические неудачники. Застань его кто с брикетом — репутации конец. 

Так что к Пхичиту он пришёл предусмотрительно сытый, закономерно благодушный и настроенный поработать. Рейс был тяжёлый, но продуктивный, лоты он приготовил заранее, а разместить их можно и сидя в уютном уголке у самого дальнего края стойки. Пхичит жизнерадостно выдавал последние новости, Отабек тапал опции, выставляя улов на Экзобирже, и тут вдруг его планшет разразился неродной трелью оповещения и залил золотой баннер на весь экран.

— Что за?!.

Пхичит смотрел круглыми глазами.

— Отабек, ты только что хапнул золотой бид. Колись, что ты привёз?

Отабек, хмурясь, пожал плечами и полез разбираться. 

— Рыбу в основном. Экзотику. Образцы морепродуктов из системы Сарго. Водоросли с Кари-Би, — баннер не проявлял признаков вредоносной программы, послушно свернулся, открывая детали сделки. Отабек вчитался и перевёл взгляд на Пхичита: — Зачем Ледовому Дворцу могли так срочно понадобиться седые ледорубки, что Фельцман без разговоров перекупил право на сделку у всей биржи?

Ледовый Дворец по праву считался одной из главных достопримечательностей Сплендора, но ни к океанариумам, ни к ресторанам не имел ни малейшего отношения.

— А что они из себя представляют?

Отабек подумал и выдал:

— Представь себе пиранью весом под двадцать кило, которая пробивает лёд спинным наростом и выпрыгивает из полыньи за всем, что топает поверху.

Пхичит резко отвернулся и как-то сник. Отабек терпеливо ждал. Пхичит протёр стойку, сходил к столикам, вернулся, сварганил себе кричаще-фиолетовый шот и опрокинул не глядя. Выдохнул и заговорил куда-то в сторону левого локтя:

— В Ледовом, как ты знаешь, несколько уровней. Первый, публичный каток. Второй, каток для соревнований. Третий — шоу.

Отабек действительно всё это прекрасно знал, благо, было дело, катался, участвовал, побеждал даже. Да и теперь иногда под настроение писал треки для прокатов. Но слушал, не перебивая: Пхичит, вечно солнечный и любящий весь мир Пхичит, словно потускнел и явно собирался с духом. Когда заговорил, Отабек едва узнал его голос.

— Есть четвёртый уровень. Закрытый. Элитный. Доступ только по именным приглашениям. Билет стоит как полкрейсера. Голозапись тоже. Экстрим-шоу. Пурпурный уровень риска. Среда, идентичная природной. Лёд неровный. С торосами. Всё такое. Ходят слухи... прямо во время выступления лунки лазером могут пробить по траектории. Выпустить посреди программы на каток голодных вьюгопардов. Недавно фигурист после тамошнего шоу пропал. Вот и подумай, зачем Фельцману эти пираньи.

— Я не могу не принять золотой бид, — замороженно проговорил Отабек. Это уже не просто конец репутации, это волчий билет на все звёздные системы. Планшет солидарно булькнул, торопя с принятием положительного решения. Привилегированный покупатель изволили нервничать.

— Тогда бонусом требуй билет на прокат, — нехарактерно жёстко сказал Пхичит. — Или купи, деньги у тебя появились. Заделался продавцом смерти — имей мужество посмотреть шоу смертника. Если хватит духу.

 

Билет на шоу даже просить не пришлось: Отабек получил пригласительный вместе с подтверждением из банка и пакетом лебезящей рекламы для вип-клиентов.

 

Элитный уровень Ледового встретил его почти искренней любезностью хостесс и системой безопасности класса “произведение искусства”. Отабек так и не засёк момент, когда его просканировали едва ли не до ДНК, и точно так же не смог распознать ни одного охранника среди гостей. У всех собравшихся были практически одинаковые лица: фальш-фасад светского безразличия, а за ним первобытная, болезненная жажда чужой крови. Элита Сплендора. Надо думать, его собственное привычно каменное выражение и временами прорывающаяся брезгливость отлично вписались в атмосферу.

 

До начала шоу каток закрывал матовый купол. Холёные официанты разносили подносы с игристым вином. Под аккомпанемент звона бокалов на огромных экранах поплыли копирайты и крупным планом вспыхнула заставка. Отабек за малым не раздавил в пальцах бокал. Едва ли он мог забыть эти глаза. В своё время они чуть не стоили ему места в Академии... Лицензии свободного пилота. И будущего.

 

**Тогда**

 

Джей-Джей поймал его у симуляторов и с заговорщицким видом покрутил под носом инфокартой.

— Что я добыл!.. Пальчики оближешь! Давай сюда планшет, Бек, я знаю, что ты фанат, тебе понравится!.. Так, я токен временно воткну свой, там лицензия — жесть. Фигурка, Бек! Самый юный золотой медалист Сплендора, такая феечка — м-м-м!

Вопрос собственного фанатства Джей-Джей, как всегда, элегантно обошёл. Хотя наследнику Леруа купить официальную голозапись Финала планетарного гран-при — хватит и карманных расходов на неделю. Соблазн хоть раз посмотреть прокат такого уровня в “живом” качестве оказался слишком велик, и Бек безропотно стерпел, как чужие руки по-хозяйски сливают в его казённый планшет данные с карты и убеждают лицензию, что Джей-Джей и вправду честно заплатил за просмотр.

Заиграло вступление, на экране пополам с титрами появилась верхняя часть лица — вероятно, исполнителя. И тут наруч Джей-Джея разразился такой трелью, что комендант зала чуть не схватился за кобуру. Леруа неловко дёрнул рукой, тапая остановку голозаписи, глянул на дисплей, выругался, скороговоркой выдал “давай-дальше-без-меня-мне-срочно-отец-зароет” и вылетел вон, пока у находившихся в помещении ещё звенело в ушах.

Бек потряс головой и, в принципе, порадовался: он совестился про себя каждый раз, но смотреть фигурку без Джей-Джея было куда приятнее, чем с ним. Предвкушая, он коснулся пальцем экрана, снова пуская воспроизведение. Успел заметить, что глаза на заставке — яростные и очень зелёные… и тут операционка словно взбесилась: изображение застыло, планшет мигнул и появилось сообщение о лицензионной блокировке устройства через 15… 14… 13…

До Бека замедленно, как сквозь толщу криогеля в стазис-капсуле, дошло, что подтверждающего законность прав на просмотр токена в разъёме больше нет. Значит, сейчас защита заморозит его устройство до уплаты грандиозного штрафа, а таких денег у него не водилось в принципе. В планшете же зачётная работа за триместр (срок сдачи — завтра, 08-00 по времени станции Ворр-Неж)…

На счёте “4… 3...” Бек переломил планшет о столешницу. 

 

Узнав, что Бек возник спозаранку в его кабинете “по поводу зачётной работы”, инструктор скривился так, будто курсант разочаровал его одним фактом своего существования.

— От кого — от кого, а уж от вас, Алтын, я не ожидал подобного пренебрежения здравым смыслом. Одно дело приятельствовать с кем-то из наследников, и совсем другое — потакать его очередной блажи в ущерб собственному будущему. Этот Леруа с его вечными пари хуже насморка, если по одному его чиху нормальные курсанты заражаются безалаберностью, вы сегодня уже третий, кто является ко мне с притянутыми за уши отмазками...

Бек терпеливо дождался, пока инструктор выдохнется.

— Не понимаю, о чём вы, сэр. Разрешите сдать проектную работу прямо сейчас, а не на занятии, — и он протянул инструктору инфокарту. 

Тот растерянно повертел её в руках.

— Вы выполнили работу и готовы сдать её сегодня.

— Да, сэр, — отчеканил Бек.

— А почему не на занятии, как все?

— На текущий момент я бодрствую уже тридцать часов. Согласно правилам, моё участие в занятии будет являться нарушением техники безопасности работы с симулятором гиперпространственных прыжков. Прошу оформить мне пропуск и назначить соответствующую отработку.

— И что же стряслось, что вы не спали больше суток?

— Экстренное восстановление данных с физически поврежденного инфо-ядра.

Инструктор явно вспомнил, что имеет дело с живым воплощением “не был, не состоял, не привлекался”, без слов выписал направление и отпустил Бека восвояси. 

Джей-Джей нашёл его в столовой, с виноватым видом подсел за столик, извинился и посулил оплатить сумму штрафа “вот как только перечислят содержание на следующей неделе, я уже поставил безотзывный платёж на очередь!”, просил не обижаться, ведь как только планшет разблокируют, он сможет сдать зачётный проект, и всё будет норм.

Бек не обижался, кивал, жевал обед. Молчал, но в этом не было ничего необычного. Что с того, что штраф за нарушение лицензии останется в единой правоохранительной базе, и его будет видеть каждый, кто запросит досье на будущего частного подрядчика. Что с того, что сданная с опозданием работа автоматически понизит его средний балл до “приемлемо” и прощай, выстраданная стипендия по гранту и бюджетное место в Академии. Откуда бы наследнику знать подобные нюансы.

От денег Бек и не подумал отказываться. Их едва хватило, чтобы рассчитаться с Академией за порчу казённого имущества и приобрести замену разбитому планшету. Очень кстати, что результаты зачёта объявляли намного позже, чем Бек окончательно уладил все вопросы, когда сделанного уже не воротишь. Он демонстративно не заметил, как странно смотрел Джей-Джей на него и на своё второе место в рейтинге. 

Бек решил в дальнейшем больше доверять интуиции. Только благодаря ей руки, не дожидаясь сигнала от мозга и не колеблясь, грохнули планшет вдребезги до того, как лицензионная защита замуровала его содержимое и отправила сигнал в Департамент авторских прав ОБЭП. Лучше заплатить за разбитое устройство, чем за преступление. Разум включился потом, и Бек задокументировал все свои многочасовые мучения с покорёженным инфо-ядром. И что вы думаете, логи удалось пристроить в лабораторку за дополнительные кредиты на факультатив по ремонту в кризисных ситуациях. 

Та же интуиция нашёптывала, что восстановленный скопом с прочими данными скриншот заставки злосчастного голо надо сохранить. И юные, яростные, гипнотические зелёные глаза Бек ещё увидит…

 

**Сейчас**

 

 _Бойтесь своих желаний_ , думал Отабек, пока над катком таял купол, просыпалась музыка, а на экранах появлялась трансляция всей арены общим планом, передача с камеры в толще — воды?! — подо льдом, и уже крупным планом, неулыбчивое безупречное лицо, от вида которого Отабека замутило. _Они имеют свойство сбываться._

 

Билет на экстрим-шоу Ледового Дворца однозначно стоил своих денег. То, что творил на неровном — “природном” — льду тонкий, искрящийся под софитами фигурист, Отабек не решился бы повторить даже в лучший свой год. Больше половины элементов были откровенно запрещены правилами соревнований и контрактами страховых компаний. Если паренек на льду гробанётся, его спасёт только неприличная сумма денег. Он — дорогая игрушка? Или рискованная инвестиция? Сидит ли сейчас в зале хозяин? Конечно, сидит. С таких, как этот парень, не сводят глаз.

Смотрел и Отабек. В мире не нашлось бы сейчас силы, способной отвлечь его внимание от катка, где творился беспредел, и от экрана, где в беспощадно откровенном качестве транслировалось каждое движение ресниц, каждый волевой вдох, каждый проблеск сцепленных зубов. Отабек смотрел и понимал, что пропадает.

Ведущий шоу осветитель был очевидным гением. Его стараниями временами казалось, что под фигуристом нет льда, только чёрная пропасть, космос, а тот бесстрашно крутил сальто, не смущаясь того, что точки приземления больше нет.

Когда на поверхности катка вздыбился первый шрам от чиркнувшей снизу ледорубки, фигурист вздрогнул — он не верил своим глазам, и на экране это было отчётливо видно. Отабек заставил себя разжать сведённые судорогой пальцы и расправил плечи в парадной стойке. Больше он сделать для этого гениального паренька не мог ничего. Он и так, пусть не зная, натворил достаточно.

Внизу, на льду, танцор и акробат невольно становился гладиатором. Вторая ледорубка взрезала лёд там, где только что скользили коньки, прорвалась в полынью, клацнула пастью у тонкой лодыжки — и промахнулась. Парень буквально взлетел в невероятный прыжок. Четыре оборота!.. и снова ледорубка… ещё три оборота, каскад!.. справа и слева в секунду протаяли две полыньи, не давая свернуть. Из них тут же выскочили ледорубки, растопырив плавники для планирования… фигурист выгнулся, заводя руки за голову и практически ложась на лёд затылком, и, не сбавляя скорости, пронёсся прямо под чудом разминувшимися над ним в воздухе рыбинами. 

Отабек принудил себя вдохнуть.

Рыбы брякнулись на каток, а паренёк ухмыльнулся, сделал разворот, подъехал к ним и пинком в брюхо отправил назад в полынью, умудрившись вписать это хулиганское движение в такт своей музыки. Мгновение спустя он уже словно забыл о ледорубках вообще, снова набирая скорость и выписывая по торосам такие дорожки, которым даже завидовать не получалось. 

Когда Отабек позволил себе надеяться, что всё обойдётся, оставшиеся ледорубки двинулись фигуристу наперерез, окружая, зажимая к трамплину. Вздыбленные линии льда лучами сходились туда, куда, не глядя на смертельную опасность, гнал этот невероятный парень. 

Отабек приказал себе смотреть.

Вот окончательно сходятся траектории загонщиков и жертвы… Вот вырываются на поверхность разъярённые ледорубки, на лету распахивая пасти… Вот взлетают вверх тонкие руки, обтянутые искристым трико…

Осветитель — мудак и садист. Гений. Прямо за фигуристом прожектора роняют красные лужи света, в которых масляно блестит чешуя ледорубок. Промахнувшихся ледорубок! Фигуриста на катке больше нет.

Отабек заторможенно перевёл взгляд на огромный экран — там, в замедленной съёмке, ему милосердно транслируют повтор.

Парень ушёл от броска хищных рыб в тройной прыжок прямо с ледяного трамплина, на который его загнали. Взлетел. И не упал.

Космос, храни гравилуч.

 

Отабек со всей ответственностью мог утверждать, что едва он попадётся под сканер своего корабельного искина, Харлей уложит его в медкапсулу, приговаривая, что, мол, в наш просвещенный век микроинфаркт в двадцать пять — это нонсенс.

 

Из зала Отабек вышел по стеночке. Рядом тут же возникла хостесс, и по её сочувствующему взгляду и набору флаконов на подносе он понял, что среди любителей экстрима всё же оставались ещё нормальные люди.

— Прошу меня простить, но вас ждут, — вдруг раздалось рядом. Отабек обернулся — хостесс улыбалась вежливо и непреклонно, становясь неуловимо похожей на секретного правительственного агента.

Запомнить дорогу Отабек даже не пытался. Извилистыми коридорами его провели к потайному лифту и бескомпромиссно предложили подняться на несколько этажей вверх. Покладисто нажимая на нужную кнопку, Отабек заподозрил, что в любезно предложенном ему лекарстве было не только успокоительное.

Лифт мелодично звякнул, выпуская Отабека на пушистый ковёр комнаты, напоминавшей жилую каюту-люкс. Он резко обернулся на шорох — и застыл. Ему навстречу из неприметной двери вышел тот самый паренек, который полчаса назад вдребезги разнес его представление о красоте, пределах человеческих возможностей и приемлемом риске.

Он выглядел… нормальным. Не игрушкой, не адреналиновым наркоманом, не жертвой. У него на плечах кот лежал! Огромный пушистый светлый кот с головой и лапами цвета отборной арабики со Старой Земли.

Парень выглядел старше без грима, хотя Пхичит точно проверил бы у него айдик.

Какое-то время он позволял себя разглядывать — потому что беззастенчиво разглядывал Отабека в ответ, но потом ему, видимо, это наскучило.

— Юра, — назвался он и протянул руку. Отабек автоматически пожал её и представился.

— Это же ты привез на Сплендор питбулек? — сходу спросил фигурист. Юра.

Отабек смотрел непонимающе. 

— Ну как их там официально, седые ледорубы?..

— Ледорубки, — машинально поправил Отабек.

— Не суть, — отмахнулся Юра. — Расскажи лучше, как ты их ловил? На Мурме же, я прав? Их там до сих пор навалом?

Юра продолжал разносить его ожидания в пух и прах. Отабек видел, как шевелятся его губы, но не мог соотнести то, что слышал, с действительностью — с Юриной роскошной, но обжитой комнатой, его прыжки с ледяных торосов — с мурчащим голубоглазым котом, неистовую ухмылку на экране — с детским прозвищем для опасной рыбы.

— Очнись, капитан, — резко сказал Юра. — Если такой ветхий шаблон, что рвётся на раз, зачем вообще пришёл?

— Приветствовать идущего на смерть, — снова сказал правду Отабек.

Юра натурально зашипел.

— Приветствовать?!. А не прощения попросить, нет?! За то, что рыбку привёз на Сплендор, ах-ах, мальчика же бросят на съедение, так? Тогда совет, бонусом — не читай в сети про сегодняшний прокат, здоровее будешь!

Отабек никогда ещё не чувствовал себя настолько несчастным.

Юра остыл так же внезапно, как и вспылил.

— Я с этими ледорубками всё детство на озере прыгал. Я их слышу прекрасно. Музыку же включают только в зрительном зале, у меня-то на руке метроном. Я что, по-твоему, совсем дебил, лезть в пурпурный уровень под фанфарами, почти глухим? И так-то жалеешь иногда, что чувств только пять, а не восемь.

— Ты, по-моему, просто невероятный, — опять правда. Пусть так. Зато Отабек впервые за вечер смог улыбнуться.

А Юра, кажется, смутился.

— Вьюгопарды, к твоему сведению, отлично приручаются и обожают играть, — буркнул он.

— А пропавший без вести фигурист? — мягко спросил Отабек, практически дразня.

— Он не без вести пропавший, он свинья бессовестная! — взвился Юра. — Забил на контракт и сбежал с нашим постановщиком, падла. Прямо перед премьерой, убил бы суку. 

— Постановщик тоже порвал контракт? — Ледовый Дворец на поверку оказывался тем ещё… цирком.

— Ай, этот вообще особенная снежинка, — Юра махнул рукой, но уже беззлобно. — Никиец, что с него взять. У него замаячила на горизонте их легендарная любовь-судьба, и всё. Был постановщик — нет постановщика, такого специалиста сгубила, — Юра покачал головой и добавил совсем уж непонятное: — Роковая котлета, прости господи.

В дверь коротко постучали, и вошёл всесильный директор Фельцман. 

— Юра, приехал ваш дед. Вас ждут в переговорной Аквамира.

— Подождёшь меня? — бесхитростно попросил Юра. — Ты так и не рассказал про то, как ловил питбулек. А я тебе Аквамир покажу. Самая совершенная защита от прослушки, прикинь! Дед разработал.

Отабек подозревал, что ещё очень нескоро сможет сказать этому парню “нет”.

 

Оставшись в комнате один, Отабек наконец поймал зудящую на задворках сознания мысль. Он уже слышал про Аквамир. И знал разработчика — Николай Плисецкий, который первым понял простую мысль, что сквозь наполненную биением разнообразной живности толщу воды ни один сканер не распознает паттерны человеческой речи.

Аренда Аквамира окупала содержание всего Дворца. И половина акций Ледового принадлежала именно Плисецкому, у которого из семьи в живых двадцать лет назад остался единственный внук.


End file.
